Délivrance
by Angel of shadow
Summary: OS C'est l'histoire d'Hermione avec qui vous souhaiter. Je l'ai écrit de manière que tout les garçon puisse avoir la place
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour à tous voila un OSsur Hermione et qui vous avez envie. J'ai essayer de l'écrire de manière à se que le garçon puissent être n'importe qui.**

**J'espere que ça vous plaira.**

Délivrance

La douleur était immense mais Hermione ne savait pas si son corps la faisait souffrir que le reste. Le reste n'était pourtant pas rien, la guerre, la douleur, et la mort. Elle avait perdu amis, professeur, famille et amant

Une nouvelle contraction la ramena à la réalité, elle porta sa main à son ventre rond. Aujourd'hui elle accouchait le lendemain de la grande bataille du bien et du mal, et un mois avant terme.

Elle eut un sourire en se souvenant de la conception de son enfant tout était allé très vite entre elle et son amant. Un soir alors qu'elle travaillait tard, ils avaient fait l'amour. Ensuite pour diverses raisons ils avaient choisit de se voir en cachette pour être tranquille et serein.

C'était il y à deux ans leur amour avait tenu la route et leur secret aussi. Un jour pourtant tout le collège fut mis au courant quand elle sut au milieu de la Grande Salle qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle avait reçut la confirmation par hiboux et elle s'était diriger vers lui en criant que c'était de sa faute si elle devait interrompre ses étude car il l'avait engrosser. Se rendant compte de ses propos elle se sauva en courant sous les regard ébahis de ses camarades.

Finalement tout c'était arrangé, tout le monde avait plus ou moins bien prit la nouvelle mais il s'en fichait Dumbledore leur avait donné sa bénédiction et s'était arrangé pour que Hermione suive les cours.

Ils devaient se marier un peu avant que leur enfant ne vienne au monde à la fin de ses études. Son enfant ! aujourd'hui il voulait tout faire pour venir au monde alors qu'elle ne voulait que le quitter. Quitter ce lieu qui lui avait enlever son amour, aller le retrouver. Une contraction plus violente que les autres lui arracha un cri, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda la sage-femme qui lui faisait un sourire crispé.

Son cri se transforma en hurlement de rage et finalement en sanglot hystérique. Hier encore elle était enceinte de huit mois et elle se réveilla dans un cercle de chaleur que lui procurait les bras puissant de l'homme endormis à ses côté. Comme chaque matin elle se laissait aller à la contemplation de son visage en s'imaginant que son enfant aurait les yeux, le nez, la bouche de son père. Et comme à chaque matin il se réveil sous ses regard appuyer. Alors qu'ils se disaient bonjour en faisant l'amour. Une énorme explosion retentit faisant vibrer les mur et craqueler les fenêtres. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, chacun ressentant une peur immense. Rapidement, ils sortirent de leur chambre sans savoir que jamais ils ne la reverraient. Ils arrivèrent dans la hall de Poudlard et ils eurent un hoquet d'horreur quand ils virent la grande salle détruite et des dizaines de mort gisaient sous les gravats. Les premiers morts d'une longue journée de massacre ou finalement personne, bon ou mauvais, ne gagnerais.

De nouveau la douleur se fit sentir, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, bientôt elle sentit le goût métallique du sang s'écouler dans la bouche..

« - Mademoiselle, dit la sage-femme qui avait perdu son sourire. Il va falloir pousser pour que le bébé vienne.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, comme ce matin-là quand elle vit le corps de sa meilleure amie étendu sous une pierre. L'homme lui prit la main et l'entraîna en courant à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Son ventre la gênait pour courir mais elle se taisait car elle sentait le danger autour d'elle.

Il l'a fit entrer dans une pièce, qu'elle ne connaissait pas et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Je t'aime, ma beauté, murmura-t-il. Jure moi que tu ne quittera pas cette pièce et que tu protégera notre enfant et ta vie quoi qu'il arrive.

« - Ne dit pas ça, dit Hermione en éclatant en sanglot. Ne me dit pas adieu.

« - Je t'aime, dit-il en la repoussant un peu. La pièce est insonorisé. Je dois y aller.

« - Je t'aime, répondit Hermione en pleurant toujours et en le regardant partir. Reviens nous vite.

Il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner pour ne pas perdre son courage, il partit combattre Voldemort et ses sbires.

Hermione posa ses mains sur son ventre et elle s'accroupit dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Toujours pleurant elle se mit à parler à son bébé. Elle lui raconta comment il avait été conçut.

Elle ne su jamais combien de temps elle resta seul dans cette position, lentement elle se releva grimaçant à la douleur de ses articulations. Elle se mit à marcher en long et en large. Le calme de la pièce la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu entendre le monde extérieur, savoir où en était la bataille. Soudain son cœur rata un battement, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, il revenait, la guerre était finit. Elle allait se précipiter dans ses bras mais au dernier moment elle se retint.

L'ennemi était dans la pièce et il l'a cherchait elle pour l'emmener. Elle vit avec horreur que des combat c'était dérouler des combat féroce s'était produit juste devant la porte sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte car des dizaine de corps jonchaient les couloirs. Le mangemort la traîna à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour l'emmener jusqu'au lac où toutes les personnes qui comptait dans sa vie se battait et tombait face au lord noir.

Son amour se retourna et l'a vit au prise de l'autre. Hermione pu voir son visage se décomposer et ignorer totalement se qui l'entourait.

« - Hermione, hurla-t-il en courant vers elle désespérer.

Cette dernière allait lui répondre mais elle fut bâillonnée, l'homme la colla à lui et elle pu sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« - Est-tu prête à lui dire adieu, murmura l'homme dans son dos en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Hermione se mit à se débattre et à essayer de le prévenir que c'était un piège, mais avant d'avoir pu réaliser il s'écroulait avec grâce sous le coup d'un sort impardonnable. Au même moment le soutien que lui apportait son ravisseur disparut et elle tomba dans l'herbe humide. Lentement elle rampa jusqu'au corps sans vie, elle lui posa la tête sur les genoux et se mit à pleurer en le berçant.

Elle ne sus jamais comment la bataille s'était terminer car un sort la toucha de plein fouet et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Elle sentit que l'on secouait son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle la sage femme qui se tenait au dessus d'elle, elle semblait en colère.

« - Mademoiselle, dit elle la voix tremblante. Je sais que se que vous avez vécue est dur, mais vous allez rester avec nous et donner la vie. Vous n'êtes pas la seul à avoir perdu un être cher. Mon fils est mort durant la bataille. Et je vous interdit de tuer une vie de plus.

Hermione la regarda surprise, elle avait été égoïste et n'avait pas penser aux autres. Mais surtout elle allait bafoué la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle souffla un grand coup et essuya les larmes qui était sur ses joues.

« - Je vais pousser, dit-elle peu sur d'elle.

La sage-femme hocha la tête et se radoucit, Hermione pu voir alors pour la première fois que la sage-femme avait le visage marqué et retenait difficilement ses larmes. Une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir et elle poussa de toute ses forces. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa fille était déposer dans ses bras. Hermione la regarda incapable de prononcer un mot tellement elle lui ressemblait.

« - Bonjour ma belle, murmura-t-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Ils avaient gagné la guerre mais seul quelques personnes avaient survécu pourtant sa fille Elisabeth, était la première à naître dans le monde libre.

La porte s'ouvrit et un instant elle crût voir son amour. Mais il s'agissait de son ami. La guerre les avait rapproché chacun avait beaucoup perdus pendant la bataille.

« - J'ai cru que jamais elle ne pointerais le bout de son nez, dit le nouvel arrivant en caressant la joue du nouveau-né.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. Elle su à cet instant que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle avait avec elle son ami, sa famille, sa nouvelle vie.

**Et bien j'espere que ça vous à plus surtout n'hésiter pas à me rewiever pour me donner votre avis**


	2. De Retour

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment impardonnable de vous avoir laissé ainsi sans aucune nouvelle alors que je vous avais promit de finir rapidement mes histoire mais en fait j'ai de bonne excuse

En effet j'ai déjà eu une panne d'inspiration et quand c'est revenu et bien j'étais enceinte et j'avais la flemme de le faire je dois bien l'avouer. Bref et dernièrement j'ai eu une coupure Internet

Donc me revoici pour vous dire de rester patient, je ne vous donne pas de date mais sachez que je suis en train de réécrire toutes mes histoires afin de les développé plus encore, j'en ai bientôt terminé certaine donc je vais tout simplement les reposter de nouveau

Alors je vous dit à bientôt


End file.
